All of You
by cielxsebby4lyfe
Summary: Modern High School AU Jean has just started his Junior year of high school and falls for his neighbor Marco. With senior year approaching, soon the pair will be off to college but will their relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIEEEEE everyone!this is the first ever fanfiction i have written so please be nice! please review and respond because i will definitely need some feedback! This story was inspired by a comic i read called "pretty boy" by omocat, go check that shtuff out! WARNING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS: this is a jean x marco fic, so expect yaoi, smut and fluff and all that other m-rated stuff. if you dont like, dont read!**

Chapter 1

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Jean grudgingly opened his sleep encrusted eyes and blinked against the bright light emiting from his phone. He groaned as he read the time, more then tempted to hit the snooze button.

'why do i do this to myself?' Jean thought as he dismissed the alarm still blaring from his phone. He knew that reason very well, varsity football try-outs were a week away and he needed to be at his best if was going to make it on the starting team as a Junior.

Jean stretched his limbs under the blanket, until his back cracked with a satisfied pop. He stood up from his bed, immediately cursing the floor for being so cold as walked to his closet.

Sliding the door open, he grabbed his workout sweats and his favorite under armor shirt that showed off his muscles.

'I should wear this to schoolone of these days' he thought, 'maybe Mikasa will notice me for a chance'

Mikasa Ackerman, the exotic and elusive beauty that captivated his thoughts every since he had seen her at Maria Middle School. He had yet to make any moves on her, considering she was glued to her brother's hip.

Jean sneered at the thought of his rival, Eren Jaeger. He loathed him for the asswipe he was but mostly becasue he was the world's biggest cock block between him and Mikasa.

Jean quickly changed into his excercise clothes and walked downstairs to the front entryway. He slipped on his running shoes, grabbed his set of keys from the hook on the wall and quietly tiptoed out the door, making sure not to wake his mother.

The brisk October morning air pinched at his cheeks, turning them a slight pink, as he locked the front door behind him.

Stretching out his legs, he breathed in the cool air in an effort to fully wake himself up. Despite his grumblings, he really did enjoy his morning runs. Little to no cars and no people, just him and his thoughts.

His 3 mile route took him down the street to a secluded bike path which led back to his street in a continuous loop. He eyed the upcoming hill and smiled to himself as he remembered how winded this hill used to make him the first few days. After doing the same course for the past few weeks, the looming hill in front of him posed no threat.

As jean rounded the last corner onto his street, the first few rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon setting it ablaze with yellow, orange and pink fire. This, this was his favorite part of the run. Spurred on by the sunrise, he gathered what energy he had left and sprinted the rest of the way home.

Panting and out of breath, he pulled his keys from his pocket. He could start to feel his muscles start to tighten and made a mental note to stretch more the next day.

"Good morning, dear! How was your run" he heard his mom say from the kitchen. Delicious smells of bacon, toast and eggs wafted to his nose, making his stomach grumble for food.

"It was fine mom. I'll be right down" he yelled down the stairs as he went up to his room.

Shedding his shirt, he grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and walked to the bathroom down the hall. He closed the door behind him and locked it. After turning on the shower, he stripped out of thr rest of his sweaty workout clothes.

'Hmm, not bad' he thought to himself as flexed in front of the mirror. Smirking, he imagined Mikasa swooning into his muscular arms.

"Oh Jean, you are so handsome and strong and nothing like my shrimp of a brother Eren!" she would say as he dipped her down for a kiss.

"JEAN! It's almost time for school, are you ready yet?"

Hearing his mom's voice, he snapped out of his daydream and yelled "Be there in a minute!"

'Shit, shit, shit' he thought as he hurriedly jumped into the shower.

Ten minutes later, he was downstairs with a toast slice stuck in his mouth, fumbling with his shoes and backpack. He checked his cellphone for the time. 7:05. He would barely make it on time if he hurried. Grabbing his keys, he dashed out the door to his beloved truck.

'If I'm late again, Mr. Levi is gonna murder me' he thought as his rusty old truck roared to life.

He was so distracted in his worries of being late he didnt see the guy behind him, until he felt the thump against the back of his bumper.

" ugh, what now?" sighed as he opened his door and got out. His face paled when he saw the bike and the man sprawled on the sidewalk at the end of his truck.

'Shit...'


	2. Chapter 2

**What did you guys think of the last chapter? please post a review or a comment or something! i need feedback peeps ^_^**

Chapter 2

'Shit...'

Jean rushed over as the man sat up, holding his head where he had smacked it against the pavement.

"Ah, shit. I'm so sorry, man. Are you alright?" Jean asked as he helped him stand to his feet. He placed his arm over to his shoulder for support.

"Y.. Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts is all" he said as he winced in pain.

"I'm Jean, by the way, Jean Kirstein"

"Marco, Marco Bodt. I live a few houses down the street"

Jean leaned Marco up against his truck as he went back to inspect the bike, which was now a tangle mess of metal and rubber. He picked it up and tossed it into the flatbed. Marcogroaned as he saw his only means of transportation crumpled into a broken heap.

"Well, since your ride is out of commission, hop in. I'll give you a ride, you go to Trost High School too right?"

"Yeah, Th.. Thanks"

Marco smiled to himself as he walked around the wehicle to the passenger door a climbed in. Jean stepped up into the driver side and started the engine. 'Fuck' he silently swore as the digital clock on the dash told him he was going to be late. Again. 'Hopefully, running over someone is a good enough excuse for Mr. Levi'

Peeling into the parking lot, Jean hurriedly found a spot and screeched to a halt. Marco had apologized profusely along the way which Jean brushed off with a wave of his hand. He kind ofowed the guy, having run him over and all.

Marco blushed and stared out the side window. Jean looked over at Marco, trying to assess the damage he had done to him. He could already see a bruise starting to form and grimaced. That was definitely going to hurt later on.

Jean couldnt help but stare at all the dam freckles this kid had. They sprinkled his arms, his neck, his hand and all over his face. Marco had a strong jawline that looked sculpted yet soft. And his eyes.. Marco had deep pools of beautiful and kind eyes that drew Jean in and-

Jean turned away just as Marco was about to look at him. 'What the hell? Did i seriously just think this guy's eyes were beautiful?' He shook it off and focused on driving and getting rid of the blush that had creeped onto his face.

Once parked, Jean and Marco jumped out of the truck and raced off to their first period of the day. As he burst through the front door, the late bell rang out and signaled his demise. Jean took off down the halls, praying Mr. Levi hadnt started his lecture yet.

Skidding to a stop, Jean opened the door and quietly tried to sneak in while his teacher scribbled away at the chalk board. 'Maybe he wont even notice'

"Jean Kirstein, you're late" Mr. Levi continued his mad scribbling on the board.

'Dammit' he sighed "Sorry Mr. Levi, I was late becau-"

"No excuses! Get to your seat. Now."

Jean scurried to his desk and plopped down, digging out his notebook and pencil.

"Nice going, horse-face" he heard Eren snicker and turn back around.

"Shut the hell up, crybaby" he retorted.

Eren whipped around to say something but stopped when Mikasa kicked him in the shin.

"Cut it out, you two!" she hissed.

Eren huffed and glared at Jean before turning back to face the front of the room. Jean sighed and started jotting down the notes their History teacher had written on the board. Before long the bell rang, ending first period and releasing the waves of students. Standing up, Jean shouldered his backpack and walked out the door.

As he shuffled through the sea of students, he wondered why they had made this place was so dam big. Pushing his way across the hall, he finally made it to his locker to find his friend Connie Springer and Connie's girlfriend, Sasha Braus.

"Where the hell were you, man? "Connie asked slapping him on the back. "You know you cant keep being late, or else you'll get detention, smart one. Then how are ya gonna try out for football?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got into a litte accident this morning but i wont be late again, shit breath"

Sasha giggled and took another big bite of her muffin.

"Seriously Sasha, you never stop eating" Jean said as he shut his locker door.

"thaffs nah true!" she said, bits of muffin flying out as she tried to speak. Jean and Connie laughed at her attempt to communicate and turned down the hallway to go to their next class together. They were suddenly stopped by a commotion further down the hallway, causing the traffic to halt.

"HEY, Watch where you're going, dick!"

Jean knew that voice. It belonged to a big, burly blonde named Reiner Braun, their school's star defenseman. Even though Jean knew he could easily outrun the idiot, he knew not to mess with him.

A muffled response came from the direction of the stop and Reiner absolutely lost it.

"Now you're going to get, prick!"

BANG!

The crowd watched as a body flew and slammed into the lockers. "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" They chanted. Connie turned around, motioning for them to get out of there before things got out of hand.

"Wait.. " Jean said. He knew those brown eyes, that freckled face that stared at Reiner with terror. 'Marco..'

**Weellllllllllllll what do you think? Will Jean swoop in and save Marco? tune in for the next chapter! oh and pleeeeeease tell me what you think by reviewing! thank you so much if you have read this far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**When we last left off Marco was about to get pulverized by Reiner *gulp* what will our hero Jean do? **

Chapter 3

'Marco..'

Jean shoved his way through the students just as Reiner was about to punch, his two goons Bertholdt and Annie closed in. Knwoing he would probably regret this, he pushed Reiner off balance and stood between them and Marco.

"Dude! Just lay off him, alright!" Jean yelled as he blocked Reiner, Bert and Annie from doing anything. Reiner's eyes bulged as he sputtered.

"The fuck you think you're doing, Kirstein! He pushed me, now I'm goingto make him apologize!"

Jean felt Marco tense up behind him.

"Yeah well you're kind of hard to miss, dumbass!"

"You littl-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone scattered as Principal Smith's voice boomed behind them. Prinicpal Smith was a tall man, stern but nice for the most part.

"P-Principal Smith I.. Uh he was.. We"

"Braun, Kirstein, Bodt. In my office. NOW."

"Yes, sir" they all squeaked, terrfied of the man before them.

Jean turned around to Marco and helped him stand. He could see tears welling up in the corners of his eyes that threatened to fall at any moment. Pity filled Jean's stomach as he looked at the broken and bruised boy in front of him.

"Thanks, Jean" Mrco sniffed.

"No problem, they're a bunch of asshats anyways"

Marco chuckled, wiping at his eyes. Jean patted him on the shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"I guess we'd better get going" he said, as they both turned down the hallway to follow Principal Smith.

"Hey freckles, by the way, do you need a ride home since your bike is.. ya know"

"F-Freckles?" Marco stuttered, a blush creeping along his face.

"I figured it's a pretty fitting nickname" Jean chuckled. "Now do you want a free ride or not?"

"S-Sure!" Marco said as he looked away to hide his burning face.

Jean smiled slightly as they continued down the hallway to the principal's office. This wasnt the first time Jean had been sent to the office, he had been there before due to his scraps with Eren that had a turned a little more violent.

Jean and Marco sat down next to each other and waited until Reiner was done getting talked to. Soon, the angry blonde huffed out of the office and walked up to the other two.

"Thanks to you two clowns, I dont get to be on the football team til next season. You know what that means? More time for me to make your lives miserable, you're gonna pay for this!"

"Reiner! Get to class!" Prinicpal Smith yelled, as he motioned for the other two to come into the office. Marco looked like he was about to keel over as he walked into the room. Jean gave him another pat on the back to reassure him.

"Alright, you two. Considering that neither of you started the fight, I'll let you off with a warning. Jean, I'm surprised. You and Eren Jaeger are usually the pair thats in here."

Jean laughed quietly.

"Now Jean, could you please escort Marco to Nurse Hanji's office? I'll let your teacher Mr. Oluo know what happened."

"Thank you sir." Jean and Marco stood up and left the room.

"You just cant seem to catch a break, can you freckles?"

Marco smiled. "Yeah i guess not."

They walked down the hallway until they made it to the nurse's office and knocked on the door. It flew open as an overly excited burnette pushed them in.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" she chanted as she bustled around the room.

"Oh dear thats quite the bruise you've got on your noggin, there!" she said as she squeezed Marco's face to examine it up close.

"Iffs reh-lly nah tha bah" Marco tried to protest as best as he could.

"Hush now, go sit on the bed and i'll get you some ice to make the swelling go down!"

Marco gasped after being released from Nurse Hanji's death grip. He hopped up on the bed and waited for the bag of ice.

"I'm going to head back to class now. Oh wait, before I forget. Whats your cell number so I can find you after class?" Jean handed his phone over for Marco to input his number in. Marco tried not to blush as he punched in the digits and hit save.

"Sweet" Jean said as he turned to leave. "Feel better alright!" and walked out the door. Taking out his phone, he typed in

_hey freckles, it's Jean._

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and started off to his next class, Calculus 2. Suddenly, his phone went off.

_hey Jean, its Marco. I just wanted to say thank you, for everything today._

Jean smiled.

_It's not a big deal, quit texting in front of the nurse! lol_

He put his phone and walked into the classroom, right as he heard the words "Pop Quiz". Jean groaned.'I'm having the worst luck today, ever!' he thought as he slumped into his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! i know i'm puttingchpaters up really fast but i am just so excited for this story and i really really want to get to the part where things heat up! ;) soooo wihtout further ado, lets continue the story :D**

Chapter 4

Despite the morning's events, the rest of the day seemed to go off without a hitch. Jean was so thankful he had gym last period, as it gave him time to relax at the end of the day. Today had been a fun day since they had a taken their physical fitness test the day before so they decided to play a nice game of dodgeball.

The only problem he had with that was the fact that Reiner and Berthodlt were in his gym class. Normally, this wouldnt have caused any problems but since he had stood up for Marco earlier this morning, that was not the case. He could feel Reiner's eyes boring a hole into the back of his skull as walked over to his friends Ymir and Christa.

Ymir was a tall brunette with a tough attitude who always kept close to her best friend Christa. They were almost the complete opposites, considering Christa was a sweet and innocent blonde, and how they had become best friends was beyond him.

"Hey Jean!" Christa waved as he walked over. Ymir gave him a nod and grunt, which he assumed was her way of saying hello.

"Hey Christa, Ymir."

"So I heard you got into a fight and kicked Reiner's ass this morning?"

"No! I mean I did get into a fight but i just stopped from hitting this kid and yeah.."

"Who was he picking on this time?"

"Marco Bodt"

"You mean that weird kid with all the freckles?"

Jean frowned. "He' not weird.."

"He never hangs out with anyone and just sits in the band room playing the piano and singing all the time."

TWEEEEEEEET

"Allllllright ladies, line it up!" Coach Auruo yelled as they all shuffled to their respective squads. While walking to his place, Jean felt a sudden push as Reiner jammed his elbow into his side.

"Better watch your ass, horse shit" Bertholdt sneered.

Jean rubbed his side as he glared back at the pair and made his way to his squad.

"Settle down, settle down! So seeing as most of you did a fantastic job on your tests yesterday i figured i would give you guys the day off and play some nice and easy dodgeball!"

All the males (and Ymir) perked up at the mention at what game they were going to play, while all the girls sighed. Jean eyed Reiner, and grinned. 'Paybacks a bitch' he thought, plotting his revenge.

"Squads one and two you will be against three and four. If the teams seem to unevenly matched we can switch it up but for now, team one and two go to left side and team three and four to the right."

As they all lined up along the wall, Coach Auruo started the countdown.

"Five.. Four.. Three.. TWO.. ONE!"

Jean charged forward to the line of dodgeballs inbetween the two teams. Feeling the energy course through his legs, he easily made it to the line before anyone else. Grasping for the first ball he could find, he paced back a few strides and wound up his shot. Eyes darting, trying to find his target, he quickly spotted the bobbing blonde hair of his hair.

Jean ducked as he felt air whoosh past him. 'shit, that was close' he thought as he blocked another ball with the one in his hand. Reiner and Berthodlt were teaming up on other players as Jean crossed the gym in their direction. The one would throw the ball in the air for the opposing teammate to catch while the other beamed the poor soul while he or she was distracted.

Watching the two closely, he waited for the right moment to strike. There it was, Bertholdt had stumbled and Jean took the shot, lobbing it through the air like a baseball.

SMACK!

Bertholdt held his stomach as he doubled over. "Suck on that, Bert!" he yelled, grinning as he scrambled for more ammo. Jean ran acros to the other side of his territory, eliminating two more players in his wake. The thrill was exhilirating as he fought to stay alive, dodging attack after attack.

Finally, it was down to the just him and the blonde titan, staring daggers at his tiny opponent. Only one ball left between them, it all came down to this. Jean sucked in a deep breath before taking off toward the last remaining weapon, not paying attention to the other ball that had rolled into his path until his face met the floor. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle and then everything went black.

**dun Dun DUNNNNNNN! Tune in next time to find out what happens next! Thank you everyone that has read so far, i really appreciate it. There may be a tiny bit of fluff/smut in the next chapter (because i am dying to have something juicy happen between or two lovebirds :D) love you all, my dumplings! If you feel so inclined please review or at least pm what you think of the story so far! Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! I'm so excited writing this story i had to keep cranking out more chapters, but isnt that what you guys all want? ;D Please pm me or write a review on what you think of it so far and i hope you stick with me til the end! :)**

Chapter 5

Darkness. Pounding. Pain. Pounding. Throbbing. Grey, slowly turning to white. He could feel his head moving in slow circles, a voice saying "wake up Jean, come on Jean wake up"

'Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep!' he thought as his view slowly came into focus. He blinked, wondering why he was at school in the gym and not in his own bed. Then, he remembered everything. Dodgeball, trying to out run Reiner to the last ball in sight to get him out and his ankle..

"Shit!" he winced out as he tried moving his leg. Pain errupted in his foot causing his eyes to tear up.

"Jean, take it easy!" Coach Auruo asked. Jean shook his head, unable to form words. The pain was immense and just wanted it to stop!

"Hey somebody come over and give me a hand!" Coach yelled as started to help Jean up. Ymir and Christa jogged over, placing on Jeans arms over either side of them.

"Take him to Nurse Hanji's office, girls."

"Yes, Coach" They chimed as they helped Jean hobble out of the gym. Slowly, they made their way down the hall to the office.

"Back again, Mr. Kirstein?" Hanji said as she bounced over to him.

"Help him up on the bed ladies, then you can head back to class!" Painfully, they helped Jean up onto the bed and he laid down, eager to relax after what had happened. His head and his ankle were throbbing a dull rhythm throughout his body. He grimaced, 'Please whatever god there is, please dont let this take me out of tryouts'

"There we go!" Jean yelped as Ms. Hanji placed an ice bag onto his swollen ankle. She handed him another and motioned to her head when he looked up at her in question.

"Keep those on the swollen areas for a ten minutes or until the swelling goes down." She said as she pranced back to her desk to file some paperwork.

"N-Nurse Hanji?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'll still be able to tryout for football next week right?"

"HAHAHA! oh wait you were being serious.. Oh no my dear, it looks like its a pretty bad sprain. No sports for you for the next month! Which reminds me, I'll need to write you a note for you to change your last period, since you wont be able to participate in gym for awhile!"

Jean didn't hear anything past "no sports for the next month". He flopped back on the bed, struggling to comprehend what the crazy lady next to him had said. She prattled on about something involving "Study hall" and "music room" but he didn't hear any of it.

'All that hard work, gone.' he thought and the tears welled up in his eyes. All those morning runs, all that progress, it had been for nothing. Sure, he had next year but that was a whole year away! Jean finally looked up as Ms. Hanji took off the ice pack and started to wrap his foot in tape.

"Alright aaaand done. Go ahead and try to walk on it." She said as she helped him slowly down to the floor. Jean timidly put some weight on it, soliciting a cry of pain that told him he wouldnt be walking on it for awhile. Nurse Hanji walked away to her closet and returned with a pair of crutches.

"These will have to do for now, until you can put weight back on that foot. You need to take it easy or else your ankle wont heal, you hear me?" She said, pinching his cheek.

"Yuss, Muss Hanshi" Jean replied against her vice-like grip.

"Good." She said with a satisfied nod and released his face. Jean took a crutch in each hand and started the long walk back to his locker. Jean sighed, 'This is going to be harder then I thought.'

Jean barely made it back to his locker before the final bell rang and the onslaught of students started. Jean was trying to stuff his books into his backpack as best he could when he was bumped from behind, knocking his books out of his hands.

"Really? Fucking really?" He cursed, loud enough for the person who did it to hear. He turned around to see a face full of freckles that burned bright red.

"Jean, I'm so sorry I-"

"No, Marco it's fine. Just help me pick these up."

"I was just waiting for you to turn around and I-I-I'm so sorry" Marco stammered. "You dont have to give me a ride home if you're hurt, I can just walk, it's no big deal really I-"

Jean cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Dude, seriously it's fine. I can still use my right foot and besides, I owe you still"

"O-ok. Here, let me carry your backpack for you." Marco reached down to pick up the fallen books and placed them in Jean's backpack. Jean looked up at Marco and locked eyes with him. Marco's eyes drew him, transfixing Jean in his soft brown gaze and causing him to melt. Jean looked away quickly, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Lets get going" he said quickly, hoping Marco hadn't seen the way his face burned red.

"Y-Yeah" Marco replied, as they started down the empty hallway.

'What is going on with me today?" Jean thought to himself as he neared the entrance door and out into the sunlight.

**Just a tad bit of fluff to whet your appetittes, my dumplings! Dont worry, more is to ensue in the near future, stay tuned! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOooooooooo what do you guys think so far? :D I'm hoping to get the ball rolling more on their relationship but i dont want to rush it ya know? hahaha, i just adore writing Hanji's bits. Please let me know what you think so far and thank you for reading this far! Just a warning, there will be some smut toward the end of this chapter! (because i cant wait any longer!)**

Chapter 6

The car ride home was blanketed in uncomfortable silence, save for the radio t which Marco occassionally hummed to.

"So, why are you on crutches?" Marco asked, breaking the quiet.

"I messed up my ankle, playing dodgeball" Jean replied. "I was trying to get that asshole, Reiner, out but I slipped on a ball sprained my ankle."

Marco tried to stifle a laugh, but a little slipped out.

"Sorry" He giggled. "I guess we both got pretty busted up today, huh?"

"Yeah.." Jean trailed off, cutting the conversation short. The silence continued for another few minutes, with Marco staring out the window and Jean eyes glued to the road. He feared looking at Marco again, lest he get that strange feeling again.

"My house is up on the left" Marco said, readying his backpack. "You sure you dont need help getting into the house?"

"No" Jean said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. Marco looked away, hurt showing on his face. He grasped the door handle and started to open the door.

"Marco, wait. Its.. Its nothing you did, I'm just pissed about my ankle. I shouldnt have taken it out on you though, you didnt do anything wrong."

"Oh ok, I'm sorry to hear that Jean." Marco said as he placed a hand on Jean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, maybe there is some silver lining to this mess?"

"Yeah maybe" Jean said as he felt his body heat up at Marco's touch. "Uh, I have to go now but do you want a ride tomorrow?" Jean sputtered out, pulling away from Marco before his emotions betrayed him.

"S-Sure, i mean if it's not too much trouble" Marco shifted uncomfortably as he pulled his hand back to his lap. "Thank you Jean, you're a really nice guy" he said as he closed the passenger door.

Jean breathed a sigh of relief as Marco left. What was his deal? Why did Marco make him so antsy? He onlyused to feel that way around Mikasa, but that would mean.. He shifted the car into drive and sped off, shaking the thought from his mind. 'No, I like girls. Like Mikasa.' he told himself as he pulled into the driveway.

Parking the truck, Jean reached over and grabbed his backpack from the dashboard. Slipping on his back pack, he tucked one crutch under each arm and stretched his good foot down to the ground. 'I just had to sprain my ankle, the week before tryouts' he thought as he brought the other crutch around.

Hobbling up the front steps, he fumbled for his keys. Twisting it in the lock, he swung open the front door. He stepped in and was immediately ambushed by his over-bearing mother.

"Hi sweetie, how are y- Jean! What happened, pumpkin? Are you alright?

"Yes mom, I'm fine" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "I just sprained it and now i have to wear these crutches for the next few weeks."

"That doesnt sound fine to me! I'm making a doctor's appointment right now!" She stormed off to find the phone. Jean sighed as he sat down on the bench to take off his shoes. Grabbing his crutches again, he made his way upstairs to his room. Once inside, he flopped face first onto the bed. He had homework and studying to but all he wanted to do was lay down and pout.

He rolled his backpack off and turned over to face the ceiling. He could hear his mom's frantic voice hurriedly yammering into the phone. He sighed and closed his eyes. 'Maybe just a quick nap' he thought as he drifted to sleep, exhausted from the events of the day.

_Jean felt his body be pushed against the wall, as hands slipped up his shirt and explored his chest. He gasped as heat surged throughout his body. Grabbing his hands on the others hips, he grinded his growing member against the person's leg, desperate for friction. He moaned as a hand found its way to his erection, giving it a few good rubs. Jean could feel the heat growing in his stomach, and yearned for release. _

_He felt a hand grasp the back of his neck and pull him into a hear-stopping kiss. Jean melted as he felt a tongue glidng across his lips. He parted them, allowing the person's tongue to explore and dominate his mouth. _

_His hips still grinding against the hand that rubbed into his leaking erection, Jean felt the other person pull away. 'No, please, more' He whispered, as his eyes fluttered open to finally see the person giving him al this pleasure. His gaze was returned by deep brown eyes and a familiar feckled face.._

_'Marco' he breathed.._

**EEP! that was exciting to write :D this was very difficult to write for me so please tell me what i should change about it! Thank you for reading this far, i'll see you in the next one my dumplings! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yayyy for wet dreams! hahaha, so for this next chapter I kind of want to switch it up to Marco's point of view, though Jean is my favorite to write (because he has such a potty mouth haha) buuuuutttt lets get back to the story! (:**

Chapter 7

Marco walked toward the front of his house, turning back to look at Jean as he sped off to his own home.

'I really hope I didn't make him feel weird at all..' Marco wondered as he approached the door. Slipping the hidden key out from the potted plant next to the door, he slipped it into the lock and stepped inside.

Tossing the key back into the pot, he turned around only to be jumped on by his two younger siblings.

"Marcoooo!"

"Yay Marco's home!"

"Now you can play with us!"

"Marco!"

"Marco!"

He sighed as he picked up the two rugrats and walked over to the living room, where he plopped them down onto the couch. Marco looked around the room.

"Hey Alicia, where's mom?"

"She had to work late again so Missus Johnson brought us home. She's in the kitchen making us sammichs!" Marco sighed, another late night for his mom who already worked herself to the bone. Ever since his dad had died, money had been tight and Mom had to work two jobs just to barely make it by.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to talk to Mrs. Johnson"

"Bring us back our sammichs, pleeeeeease?"

"Alright, alright" Marco chuckled and walk into the kitchen, startling the older lady who has focused on the snack she was making.

"AHH! Oh it's just you Marco, could you bring these out to Alicia and Timmy?" she said, quickly handing him two PBJ sandwiches.

"Sure"

"Oh dear, Marco I'm afraid I have to leave now sweetie! Will you be alright with those two until your mom gets home?" Marco nodded, knowing it was going to be awhile until his mom got back. Mrs. Johnson smiled at him and picked up her purse.

"Goodbye, munchkins! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Missus Jay!"

"Bye Miss Johnson!"

Marco shut the door behind her as she left. He turned around and brought over the plate of food still in his hand. Alicia and timmy each grabbed a sandwich and took a big bite, while Marco sat down on the couch eager to relax.

"Cnf weh pay now, Marcoff?"

"Hey, dude. You know better then to talk with your mouth full, all the kids at school will make fun of you" Timmy stuck his tongue out at Marco. He chuckled, ruffling up both their hair. He walked over to the game cabinet and pulled out Candyland.

"How about we play this one?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"I'm gonna wiii-iiinn!" Marco smiled and walked back over to the coffe table to set up the game.

They played for a few hours, Marco "losing" everytime but he didnt care. They were little kids, no matter what he always let them "win". Marco stood up and ushered them upstairs to get ready for bed.

"I don't wanna go tah sleep, I'm not tireeeddd!" Marco rolled his eyes, knowing fully well his little brother would be asleep in minutes.

"No buts, mister. Now go get changed!"

"Marco, when is mommy coming home?"

Marco stiffened a little, he hated telling them their mom probably wouldnt be home for another few hours since she worked the night shift. He patted Alicia's head.

"I'm sure mom will be home soon, and when she does she'll come in and give you a goodnight kiss!"

"Yay!" Alicia squealed running to her room. Timmy had already gotten changed and was sitting on his bed pouting under the blankets. Marco walked over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Mom never tucks us in anymore."

"I know dude, but she'll be here in the morning to take you guys to school!"

"I miss Daddy.." Marco drew in a sharp breath. He reached down to give Timmy a hug.

"I miss him too" He said, laying Timmy back down. "Now go to sleep alright? You've got another big day of school tomorrow and you dont want to be tired" Timmy nodded and rolled over, snuggling into the blanket.

Marco stood up and walked over to the door, turning the light off as he closed the door halfway. Alicia tugged on his hand, dragging him into her overly pink room. She jumped on the bed and Marco at down next to her.

Pulling the blankets up to her chin, Marco fluffed up her hair once again. Alicia giggled and rolled to her side.

"Thanks for playing with us, big brother. You're the best" Marco smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Alicia" He stood up and walked over to the light. Turning it off, he closed her door halfway and tiptoed down the stairs to start his homework.

Slumping onto the couch, he pulled out his Chemistry book, a notebook and a pencil. This was his least favorite subject and it usually took him the longest, so he always did it first. Five pages of note later, Marco's hand was starting to cramp.

Glancing at his cellphone, the time read 11:17. 'Bedtime' he thought as he closed the notes into his book. Marco stood up and walked toward the basement, where his room was. Shivering, he walked into his room and turned on the light.

Grabbing his pajama pants from the hamper, he quickly changed and got into bed. Plugging his phone into his charger, he checked the clock to make sure his alarm was on for the next morning.

'Speaking of morning, I wonder what time Jean is coming to pick me up' He scrolled through his phone and hit new message.

_hey, sorry if this woke you up. what time are you going to pick me up?_

Marco put his phone down on the nightstand and stared up at the ceiling. 'He probably is already asleep, and you just woke him up' he thought. He was interrupted by his phone screen lighting up.

_Nah, i was up doing hw. I'll b there seven. Don't b late freckles, or im leaving ur ass._

Marco smiled, relieved he hadn't woken him up.

_lol alright i'll see you then _

Placing his phone back on the nightstand, he rolled over and closed his eyes. Sleep came easily, as his thoughts drifted to the days events.

**what did you think so far? Ijust wanted to give a little background about Marco, but i probably wont switch pov's very often, since i really like Jean's :D thank you so so sooooo much for reading this far, my dumplings! More is soon to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**These next few chapters will be from Jean's perspective and I hopefully plan to have sped things up more in the next ones, so pleeeeease bear wth me! thank you eeryone who has read so far :D**

Chapter 8

Jean's eyes shot open, to the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He panted, his heart still pounding as blood pumped through his body. He shook his head, the memory of his dream still fresh in his mind. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his phone and unlocked the screen.

_hey, sorry if this woke you up. when are you going to pick me up?_

Jean face flustered as he read who the text was from. How could he face him after having fantasized about making out with Marco? But he couldnt back out now, he didn't want to be a dick so he typed back

_Nah, i was up doing hw. I'll b there at seven. Don't b late freckles, or im leaving ur ass._

He sighed as he laid back down on the bed. His phone vibrated again and he brought in front of his face.

_lol alright i'll see you then_

Jean tossed his phone towards the pillow and pulled off his pants, eyeing the bulge that still remained. 'What are you doing to me, Marco?' he thought as he climbed under the bankets.

Sure, he had wacked off to imagining what Mikasa looked like in her birthday suit, but this was different. This was some deep, hidden desire that he couldn't control. Marco had invaded his thoughts and it looked like he was here to stay. Jean rolled over on his side and tried to fall asleep.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Jean glanced over at his phone through half-slitted eyes and read the time. 6:00 AM. He groaned in frustration and angrily hit the snooze button. 'I shouldn't have been so stupid. It was lame ass game of dodgeball.' he thought, cursing himself for trying to hard in something as meaningless as gym class.

He fell back asleep for what seemed like a minute, when his phone went off again. He groggily looked over again and read 6:20. 'This day is gonna suck' He thought swinging his legs over to the side of the bed. Testing the waters, he tried to put weight on his foot.

"FUCK!" he yelled, as he sat back down on the bed. 'Yep, not gonna happen' He thought as he reached for his crutches and stood up. Slowly making his way to his closet, he grabbed out a dark grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He walked back over to his bed, struggling to put his pants on.

Wriggling into his jeans, he easily slipped on his shirt and stood up. Grabbing a pair of clean socks, he walked over to the bathroom to check his hair. He tried fluffing his hair this way and that before he gave up completely. Frustrated, he walked back to his room and grabbed his backpack, his forest green jacket and his phone.

He tried his best to walk down the stairs by himself but ended up getting his crutch caught in the second to last railing and tumbling forward. Thankfully, his mom was there to catch him as he steadied himself.

"Oh, my poor broken boy!" She cried as she hugged him close.

"Mom.. MOM, I'm FINE." He exclaimed, twisting out of her hug.

"Please be careful dear! I scheduled you for a doctor's appointment this weekend so we can make sure you get better. Oh and here is a banana for you so you wont be hungry." She said, shoving the food into his backpack. "I love you hun!"

"Bye mom, love you too!" He replied and put on both of his shoes very carefully. Grabbing his keys to his truck, he walked out the door and down the steps. Once he got the door open, he tossed his backpack and his crutches in. Climbing into the driver seat, he started the engine.

Before taking off, he turned all the way around in his seat just to make sure he didn't run over anyone again. Backing out in the street, he shifted the car into drive and headed down to Marco's house.

Jean saw Marco standing at the foot of his driveway, waiting patiently. He wore a maroon jacket, with a black hoodie underneath and lighter colored jeans. Pulling up in front of Marco, he unlocked the door with a loud click.

Marco jumped in and scooted over Jean's backpack so he could sit.

"Mornin' freckles" Jean greeted, while Marco buckled the seatbelt.

"Good Morning" Marco replied tiredly. Jean looked over and noticed the bags underneath his eyes. He turned away quickly, not wanting to get sucked into Marco's warm, kind eyes again.

Jean turned the radio up so the ride wouldnt be as silent and awkward as the ride yesterday had been.

'I'm comin out of my cage and I've been doin just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all'

Marco started singing along quietly as Jean just listened. What Jean didnt expect was how good Marco sounded. His voice hit all the notes and even changed a little to add in chords here and there. 'Everything about him is just so perfect' Jean thought, as he listened to Marco's entrancing voice all the way to the school parking lot.

Pulling into his usual spot, Jean shut off the car. He grabbed his backpack and crutches, situating himself before getting out. Marco had already gotten out and was walking around the truck towards his side. Opening the door, he started to step out.

For the second time that day, his crutch got caught in an awkward place causing him to fall. As he felt himself lurch forward he felt two hands catch him by his sides. Placing his foot back on the ground, he looked up, straight into the eyes of Marco Bodt.

Their faces were so close, Jean's hands could feel Marco's strong chest, smell his musky cologne. It felt exactly like his dream and he wanted nothing more than for Marco to just kiss him. Marco smiled at him, and he absolutely melted. Before his brain could react to what his body was doing, Jean leaned in and kissed Marco's soft lips.

**AHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! (just kidding bahaha, i have the next chapter already started so dont fret!) Thank you for reading this far! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**EEEEEEEEEE yes yes i know i made them kiss but i couldnt help myself! SOMETHING needed to happen between those two :) How will Marco react? Lets find out!**

Chapter 9

'I'm kissing him, wait him?' Jean pushed away from Marco, his face ablaze.

"I-I uh.. I have to- Leave. Now." Jean sputtered out as he turned around to shut the driver door. What the hell had he just done? Without facing Marco, he hurried off as fast as he could.

"Jean wait!" He heard Marco's footsteps starting to follow him.

'Have to get to class, can't look back' He thought, his back still turned to the confused boy behind him.

"Jean!" Marco yelled, but he wasnt stopping for anything. What if people had seen him? What would his friends say if they knew? He shook away those thoughts and focused on getting to Mr. Levi's class.

He made it early to his first class, on the account of him wanting to keep exchanges between him and Marco to a minimum. He watched Eren, Mikasa and their other friend Armin Arlert walk in and sit down.

Armin was a nice guy, very timid with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. All three of them were insepperable from birth and did everything together.

"Hey horse face, you're early for a change." Eren eyed him, waiting for a snarky remark but none came. Jean was too distracted but what had happened earlier.

"Hey, is your ankle ok?" Armin asked Jean quietly.

"Yeah, its fine. Just sprained." Jean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the screen, he had five missed texts.

_Jean, please talk to me. _

_You can't pretend like this didn't happen forever_

_Stop ignoring me, Jean please_

_I just want to-_

Jean turned off the screen and shoved his phone away. 'Like hell I can't' he thought to himself.

The day slowly dragged on as Jean tried to stop thinking about what happened. But all he could think about was good it had felt to kiss Marco, how right it had felt. 'No, NO, NO!' he yelled at himself. 'You like Mikasa, you like girls, you always have'

Jean had kept his time walking through the halls to as little as he possibly could adn when he did, he made sure to have Connie and Sasha blocking him from view. He had told them it was because he didn't want any trouble from Reiner or his gang, which was a lie.

"Dude, he wouldnt kick your ass while you're on crutches." Connie said. "Actually, maybe he would.."

"Just help me get to class, shit for brains" Jean retorted. Connie shrugged while Sasha giggled.

"Where are you headed to next?"

"Gym cl- oh wait, Ms. Hanji wrote me a note saying that I had to go to study hall in the music room"

Connie led the way as the group headed towards the music hall. Stopping just before the door, Sasha handed off Jean's backpack to him and left with Connie to go to their class.

Jean walked in not knowing what to expect, as he had never been in the music room before, but he definitely didnt expect his eyes to meet the soft brown eyes of his tormentor. Jean froze in place and he could feel all color draining from his face.

There were only about ten other students and a very bored looking teacher in the room, besides Jean and Marco. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Jean quickly found a seat in the back, far away from Marco.

Jean took out his Calculus homework, he could feel Marco's gaze on him as he kept his eyes down. He could barely focus at all, the usually easy math equations before him were now all an almost completely different language to him.

Class continued like this until, finally the last bell ran that released everyone to go home. Jean waited until everyone had cleared out, more sepcifically Marco, and then picked up his backpack to leave. Grabbins his crutches, he made his way out the door only to stop short when he saw Marco staring right at him.

"Excuse me, could you move? I need to leave.."

"Just tell me why, then I'll let you go" Marco said firmly, as he put his hands up to block Jean from escape.

"Why what?"

Marco's eyes looked hurt as he opened his mouth in shock.

"You know what! You can't do that and just leave. You completely ignored me and I need answers, Jean!"

"Ok, Ok. Just.. Don't talk so loud, alright?"

"Then why? Why did you kiss me, then just run off?"

"..."

"I'm waiting, and dont bullshit me."

Jean looked down at the ground. Why had he done that? 'Well ya know Marco, I kissed you because I had a dream about us making out and I may or may not have a crush on you. No big deal' he said in his head.

"I.. I did it because.. I" Jean looked up at Marco. He couldnt lie, not while those pleading brown eyes stared into his.

"I.. like you, Marco" He shuffled nervously, staring at the ground. He waited for what seemed like an eternity.

"Can I go home now?" He asked breaking the silence, his face burning. Marco silently moved out of the and Jean hobbled down the hall towards the front door.

**Sorry sorry sorrry! i have to end this chapter here because it's getting to be just a little too long for my taste! Never fear, my dumplings! Resolution is on its way! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, alright alright! i'll keep it short since i know you guys want this situation resolved. Thank you veryone who has been keeping up with this series up until now! I love youuuu :D oh and there will be some good ol' fluffy fluff in this chapter aaand some kissing, because why the hell not :3**

Chapter 10

Hiding his burning face as best as he could, Jean hurried out to his truck. His heart pounded in his chest, blood pumped to his ears. He stopped at his truck and leaned against the side. Covering his face in his hands, he slumped to the ground.

"What have I done?" Ever since he had run over Marco, his whole life had gone to upside down. 'My ankle is busted, I can't do football til next next year and I kissed the boy I like, who probably now hates me. What else could go wrong' He thought to himself. Feeling completely defeated, Jean did something he had only done when his father had left them, Jean began to cry.

He heard the gravel crunch a few feet away from and he quickly hid his face behind his arms. The sound came closer and closer towards him until it finally stopped. Jean the air shift as the person squatted down in front of him.

"Jean.."

"What do you want?! I told you what you wanted to know, now leave me the fuck alone!" Jean looked up, tears still falling down his face. Marco turned to sit down next to Jean. Wrapping his arms around him, Marco pulled Jean into his chest.

He sobbed all over Marco, clutching at his shirt. Marco rubbed small circles on his back as Jean continued to weep.

"I'm s-so sorr-ee M-Marco"

"Shhhh" Marco stroked his hair, trying his best to comfort the boy he held in his arms. Eventually, Jean's crying stopped and he sat up. Wiping his eyes, Jean looked at Marco and laughed nervously.

"M-Marco I'm-" Jean's words were cut off by Marco's lips. He melted into the kiss, all the worries he recently had been crying over washed away. Marco grasped the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. Jean felt like his lips were on fire as Marco's tongue glided inbetween them. He groaned against his mouth and grabbed a handful of Marco's hair.

Marco pulled away, both of them gasping for air. Panting, Jean's eyes fluttered open and looked into Marco's.

"Jean, I-I've always liked you. You're the only person here who is even remotely nice to me, everyone else.. They just stare right through me. You saw me Jean, you cared about me. Hell, you stood up for me while everyone wanted to watch me get my face kicked in." Marco said, still holding Jean's face in his hands."No ones ever done that for me before.."

Jean reached over and hugged Marco close, it was true. Jean did care about Marco, alot. When he saw him fly into the lockers, he hadn't even thought about himself. He just knew that he had to stop Reiner from hurting Marco.

Pulling out of the hug, Marco sat up to face Jean. They smiled at each other and laughed.

"We should probably get home." Marco said, helping Jean stand up. Turning to leave, Jean grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Um home? I just said we should go hom-"

"Get your ass in the truck, freckles" Jean sarcastically yelled. Smiling, Marco walked back around to the passenger side of the vehicle. Shaking his head, Jean opened the driver door and unlocked the car. Jean started the engine as Marco scooted over so he could sit next to him. Reaching over, Jean grabbed the other's hand and interlaced his fingers. Marco squeezed his hand and Jean squeezed back.

One hand on the wheel and big goofy grin on his face, Jean exited the parking lot and turned down the street. 'Maybe messing up my ankle wasn't such a bad thing after all'

**d'aawwwwwwwwwww look at the two lovebirds! :D I think im going to take a break for a little bit, since i just cranked out ten chapters in three days :P But dont worry! i shall be back soon, my dumplings! Thank you so much for reading this far :)**


End file.
